xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Leftherian Archipelago
The Leftherian Archipelago (Japanese: , Riberaritasu tōsho-gun, lit. '' Liberalitas Archipelago''), also known as Leftheria, is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is actually a vast series of island Titans and small villages connected by bridges and tunnels through the Cloud Sea. This area includes Fonsett Village, where Rex grew up. __TOC__ Story The Leftherian Archipelago is not like the other nations in that it has no distinct central government. In fact, the only civilization in the Archipelago is Fonsett Village, founded by Addam and the remnants of his militia at the end of his travels. The Archipelago is formed of many small Titans gathering around a much larger titan contained within the mountain of clouds. Prior to reawakening the Aegis, Rex has been working as a Salvager to earn money that he then sends to support Fonsett Village. The party first reaches Leftheria after Fan la Norne states that it would be more efficient to travel on foot through the clouds rather than sail around it. Along the way, they make a stop at Fonsett Village, Rex's hometown. They run into Zeke and Pandoria at Ysheva Harbor, and Mòrag reveals that Zeke is the crown prince of Tantal. After a brief battle, Zeke and Pandoria take the party to the Indoline Praetorium. After Pyra's capture, Azurda leads the party to the Fonsett Village Guardian, where he reveals the entrance to the Spirit Crucible Elpys. Interestingly, none of the Leftherian Titans are seen in the game's ending, where all the other Titans make their way to the new landmass set out by the Architect. Landmarks and Locations Fonsett Island (Fonsett Village) Landmarks * Fonsett Arch * Corinne's House * Village Guardian * Azure Schoolhouse (after School is in Session is completed) Locations * Messet Point * Fonsett Residential Area * Verde Carpentry Workshop * Rex's Secret Base * Old Man Caskel's Tree * Oratory Knoll Cemetery Rigitte Waters Landmarks * Rigitte Harbor * Baldotas Isle * Daram Isle * Isle of Sleeping Remains Locations * Merclibay Islet * Daridan's Stack * Little Garden of Tradition Cloudway Landmarks * Orl Cloudway: Rigitte * Orl Cloudway: Fonsett * Lud Cloudway: Rigitte * Lud Cloudway: Fonsett Fonsett Waters Landmarks * Godsford Isle * Ysheva Harbor Locations * Ansel Hatchery * Isle of Terminomni * Merto Island * Isle of Urchon * Island Base Lindwurm * Red Room Salvage Points * Messet Point * Rigitte Harbor * Daram Isle * Daridan's Stack * Godsford Isle * Isle of Urchon * Ansel Hatchery NPCs * Alisdeigh (if invited during History Teacher) * Apropos * Barcan * Caephon (DLC) * Coocana * Corinne * Ebdel * Eltonos * Frantias * Gox * Hazel * Kazuna * Kirk * Kroto * Larnea * Len (DLC) * Lidello (if invited during Language Teacher) * Lucida * Lynnaeon * Mark * Mason * Maxello * Meske * Mesulia (if invited during Language Teacher) * Mix * Occadia * Olua * Ookiooki * Pex * Phorgas * Quiqui (if invited during Science Teacher) * Reid * Sholto * Smaia (if invited during Science Teacher) * Sokoko * Stippon * Strath (DLC) * Trito * Vargon * Varrea * Willas * Yaera * Zadazan Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Acenia Flier * Asset Scout * Avys Quadwing * Aybam Medooz * Biban Flamii * Buma Hiln * Chituk Rapchor * Colnicas Ropl * Dagus Lysaat * Damodan Crustip * Dobri Urchon (after salvaging) * Doltom Parisax * Drac Lexos * Dreadnik Jagron * Eclipse Serprond * Falc Lexos * Fleet Moramora * Flink Aligo (after salvaging) * Flow Bunnit * Fuvor Aligo * Gaddon Parisax * Gaoid Tirkin * Gareid Egg * Garnia Camill * Genni Pagul * Glorious Totem * Gulnid Aspid * Hazan Scout * Haldood Tirkin * Igard Skwaror * Jaim Krabble (after salvaging) * Jang Quadwing * Kadar Pippito * Kitarmo Squood (after salvaging) * Levma Bunnit * Lindwurm Müller * Lindwurm Sollmeyer * Lindwurm Stein * Madoline Tirkin * Makfur Runner * Mayn Eluca * Night Avys Quadwing * Nomul Lysaat (after salvaging) * Nyol Flamii * Obsi Marrin (after salvaging) * Olphen Jagron * Pactusk Brog * Parady Tirkin * Rabres Aspid (after salvaging) * Raflas Blant * Ruchik Kapiba * Segel Ansel * Selmo Grady * Shimmun Tirkin * Skad Taos * Sloam Runner * Stonic Urchon * Svena Piranhax * Tiquil Rodonya * Uluran Grady * Velvan Tirkin * Wacon Upa * Wendel Gogol * Yurem Puffot * Zekor Lexos (after salvaging) * Zigul Tirkin Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ankl Tirkin * Cherys Medooz * Cloud Sea Tyrant Nero (DLC) * Dross Igna (DLC) * Gegl Quadwing * Gigalid Igna (DLC) * Herridot Laia * Imbalanced Gogol (DLC) * Jealous Gogol (DLC) * Larm Igna (DLC) * Lindwurm Krast * Lindwurm Slider * Mediator Theory * Moks Eluca * Pilum Tirkin * Quietus Aspid (after salvaging) * Rhoab Medooz (DLC) * Riot Igna (DLC) * Scram Igna (DLC) * Shika Rhogul * Tarun Aligo * Trauv Igna (DLC) Unique Monsters * Climactic Honnold * Confiscator Jimmy * Epicurean Ligia * Jadeite Polly * Peerless Beaufort * Perplexed Stoyan * Rapturous Scandia * Skyfist Remington Boss * Zeke Quest Exclusive Bosses * Celestial Bailey * Demon Mamongath (DLC) * Don Dondon * Pelagic Vincent (DLC) * Telluric Desirée (DLC) * Vengeful Zadazan Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to charity, one of the Theological virtues and the seven heavenly virtues, and the opposite to Avaritia, or avarice, one of the seven deadly sins and the namesake of Argentum. While the former uses Liberalitas, one of the Latin terms, the latter is taken from the Greek λευτεριά (lefteriá), an alternative shortened form (doublet) of ἐλευθερία (eleuthería), meaning freedom/liberty. Gallery Leftheria-mercenary-flag.png XC2-leftherian-screen-1.jpg XC2-leftherian-screen-2.jpg XC2-leftherian-screen-3.jpg XC2-leftherian-screen-4.jpg XC2-leftherian-screen-5.jpg XC2-leftherian-screen-6.jpg XC2-leftherian-artwork.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Leftherian Archipelago